


your confession in your worries

by Anonymous



Series: Their Harmony. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: CPR, Confessions, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Penname: morph, hand holding, its like only in one line or two, mention of drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Phil has only been sitting and reading through some files and the communicator about their allies when techno came into the room sat in front of him and said. “Dating.”Phil never thought he'd be interested in it, that's why he kept quite about his own feelings, but he'll help his bestfriend in war with anything, even with a heavy heart.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Their Harmony. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098782
Comments: 19
Kudos: 334
Collections: Anonymous





	your confession in your worries

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic, dont be mean. might delete this later tho, cuz am hella insecure, enjoy it while it lasts.

Phil has only been sitting and reading through some files and the communicator about their allies when techno came into the room sat in front of him and said. “Dating.”

Phil places his communicator and files aside for now, turning to face techno and furrowing his eyebrows at him. “What??” dating? Is techno asking about dating? “Dating,” technoblade repeats, his monotone voice still the same, but he’s beginning to blush. “....what about it?” Phil asks, techno shuffles in his seat before leaning in slightly, to whisper. “I need uh...an advice.” Phil still very much feels out of the loop, techno? Interested in dating? Techno needs a dating advice?

Who? Someone in the Antarctica empire? One of their allies? One of their enemies? Who managed to get his attention? Phil never thought techno was even interested in said topic, it's hard to imagine him dating someone. 

_That's why he kept quiet, locking away his feelings and fantasies aside because he is sure techno will never be interested._

Phil furls his wings slightly around himself, his chest hurts, watching techno shift nervously in front of him.

_who? Who managed to do it? Who got his attention?_

But, honestly, technoblade is full of surprises, and Phil is certainly surprised. He smiles stiffly, and thinks slightly as to what he can do to help his best friend. “Well, do you need advice on how to ask them out?” 

“Everything phil, i don't know anything.” techno stresses out every single word, whispering them in frustration. “Aw mate, its okay.'' techno only sighs tiredly. “Ok, so who is it?” Phil asks the question that is burning in his head.

Technoblade blushes even more, his face is pinker than his hair, and it's the first time phil ever seen him like this. His gut churns in the ugly jealousy. “Uh-well-that's classified.” He stutters slightly at the beginning, and Phil smile dims slightly, why not tell him?

“Not even a hint?” Phil teases a little, and technoblade shakes his head seriously at him. Well then, nothing to know about them. That's fine though, he'll find out later then if his advice helps technoblade.

“Well…” phil hums, tapping his fingers against his chin. “Do you know how to ask them out on a date?” techno shakes his head, “well, depending on the person...how long have you known each other?” techno averts his eyes to the other side of the room, “uh...a few years.” 

That long? Does Phil know them?

“Oh so you're friends?” “yea.” technoblade can't seem to look at him, with how flustered he looks. Phil smiles at the man across, it isn't his first time seeing him show his soft spots, but whoever this person is, has gotten techno whipped. 

“Well, depending on how close you guys are…” phil trails off, thinking, ignoring the tight grip on his heart. “maybe you can talk it out with them the next time you hang out? Or whatever that is you do, just be honest with your feelings,” 

“What if they don't…” Phil looks over at techno, nervous as he trails off the sentence. Phil would kill them, in all honesty, but that's not what techno wants to hear now. “Well, you never know.'' Phil begins, “If they are a good friend, they won't give you a ton of shit if they rejected you, and who knows, maybe they’ll accept. If you kept quiet about it, it-” 

_It'll hurt._

“I can't keep quiet about it,” Phil notices the seriousness in his tone, technoblade then finally looks him in the eyes since he entered this room. “I cant keep quite about it phil, i just-i cant stop looking away from him whenever i see him, i breathe better when am with him, i cant go a single day without thinking about him-ah fuck.” technoblade ends up holding his face in his hands, and phil stares amused at his friend.

That's a good confession there, cheesy, but Phil liked it.

“...you can just say that confession and you're good to go mate!” phil grins at his friend, and technoblade huffs as he drags a hand down his face. “Ok...but…”

“What do you do on dates?” he asks, and Phil stands up. Technoblade stiffs slightly, before Phil raises a hand in reassurance as he takes the file he was sorting out to the bookshelf behind him. He needed to do something with his hands, distracting the ugly feelings inside him, and stopped smiling once his back was to techno. “Well...you said you guys were friends! There might be something they enjoy to do, you can base a date around that.” 

He hears techno hum behind him, “ok then…” there is an upbeat tone in his voice, and Phil can't help but smile sadly now knowing he helped a little.

Anything for techno. 

He hears the chair push back, glancing behind, he sees techno standing and leaning against the table between them. “Phil, what about….kissing…” techno whispers the last part, and Phil turns around to see him hiding his face behind his long pink hair.

“Well, you know…” phil awkwardly stops, it hurts thinking about it, imaging techno leaning over to kiss someone. “I guess there is a moment, for it, you’ll find out eventually.”

Technoblade groans, flopping back down to the chair behind him. Phil watches him, coming over in front of him and leaning against the desk behind him. “You have your way with words, but don't know how to french kiss?” phil teases, and techno glares at him, but with no real heat.

“Oh do tell philza, do you know how to?” techno smirks up at him, and phil smiles innocently. It's a moment before techno smirk falls off his face, “what.” “technoblade, am sad to say this, but you're the only adult that never kissed another person-” “i did!”

“Cpr doesn't count,” technoblade closes his mouth then, and Phil snorts, hiding his eat-shitting grin. “Oh my god-” “shut up phil-'' techno points a finger up at him, glaring, but he’s smiling a little. “-well if you’re the master of kissing, give me some hint or something! I-” he fumbles slightly, bringing his fingers to his lips.

Phil watches with keen eyes as techno thumbs at his visible tusks, grimacing slightly. “Can i even kiss him appropriately with these?'' Phil frowns at him, bringing a hand to pat his shoulder to assure him but techno grabs his hand mid air, standing up to his full height and looking down at phil.

He squeezes Phil's hand between them, and brings a hand up to Phil's face, cupping the side of it. 

_‘What.’_ Philza repeats the word in his head like a mantra, staring up at techno with a shocked expression at the sudden closeness. What's gotten into him? Phil doesn't really have anything against whats happening-he is into whatever is happening-but he cant help the guilt in his stomach as he selfishly lets techno caresses his cheek with his thumb, that he isn't supposed to be the one in this position.

Phil feels him rub with his thumb the small scar near his bottom lip, and remembers the day he plummeted down in the ice cold ocean, shot down and couldn't swim and the taste of salt is overwhelming and his chest feels like exploding-and then, waking up to salt and blood in his mouth and techno’s concerned face.

“What if i keep hurting you whenever i kiss you?'' Phil blinks, staring right into techno. Did he just-did he hear what he just heard? Techno doesn't seem to realize what he just said, and it only makes Phil smile widely. 

He unfurls his wings from the stiff hold he had on them, and his shoulders sag slightly, as Phil finally knows who it is.

“Aw mate.” he says softly, bringing his other hand to techno arm, squeezing it in reassurance. “We just have to learn how.'' Phil relishes in techno fond expression, and his grin widens as he slowly watches the realization dawn on him.

“H-” technoblade flinches away, stepping back and looking shocked, face flushing red once more. Phil brings a hand to hide his shit eating grin and stifling his laugh, “can't go on a day without thinking about me?” he asks, and technoblade lets another strange sound, phil tips his head back and laughs.

When he looks back over at techno, the other hiding his face behind his hair. He decides it's enough teasing, before heading over and grabbing at techno hand and smiling up at him. “Sorry sorry-that was funny.” he admits, a few chuckles leaving him. Technoblade rumbles, as he squeezes his hand.

“...this was not how i wanted it to go…” he grumbles, “how did you want it to go?” phil asks, still grinning wide. “I don't know, i thought maybe if i asked you-you’d mention something you liked and i-you know what,” technoblade faces him seriously, “philza, go out with me.” 

Phil hums, bringing a hand to his chin as he pretends to think about it. “I dont know…” he tsks slightly and technoblade squeeze their joined hands. “Come on,” technoblade urges, and Phil snickers, “where was that flustered look you had?” he asks, and techno shrugs. “I gained my confidence back for a moment-” Phil brings their joined hand up, pressing his lips against the gloved hand of techno, making him momentarily shut up.

“Sure i'll go out with you,” Phil looks at him fondly, and techno keeps looking over his lips and back to their held hands. “Can I kiss you phil?” he asks, and Phil nods, he stays still until techno leans down and their lips meet in a soft peck, and it's cute, the way he is careful. Phil moves, bringing his hand up to techno neck and tilting his head for a better position.

Techno with a few bumps, eventually gets it, wraps his arms around Phil's waist and brings him closer. Avoiding the tusks is easy, trying to get techno to stop from smashing their noses together wasn't. Techno with a few bumps, eventually gets it, wraps his arms around Phil's waist and brings him closer, the two falling in a rhythmic kissing.

It's when phil opens his mouth that techno flinches away, face red and panting. “Too much?” he asks, and techno nods.

“S-sorry i-” “it's okay mate,” Phil tries to step back so techno can breathe, but his grip tightens around the other, techno leans down to rest his head at Phil's shoulder, and fully wrap his arms around him, hugging him.

Phil smiles and hugs back, feeling the strum of the other heart beating wildly and blushing slightly, knowing that techno might probably feel his heart too. 

"Phil...you really-" techno squeezes him before he let's go to face him, looking a bit confused, "you...me?" He struggles with the words, but Phil gets it.

He always does.

"Techno, the feeling is mutual," Phil says, letting his hands trail up techno arms. “So, what's our first date gonna be like?” techno grins, and phil smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write a cute fic about those two, i cant get their dynamic right but, they're the biggest simps for eachother ya know? anyway, hope u enjoyed, bye.


End file.
